


The New Neighbors

by RondaGoins



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Other, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-14
Updated: 2018-01-09
Packaged: 2019-02-14 17:59:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13013157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RondaGoins/pseuds/RondaGoins
Summary: So this was supposed to be a Kev Mickey thing but it ended up like this. Sorry if it feels rushed ive been busy. let me know what you think. This is not cannon. Mickey and Mandy are kinda different, they have had a different life. A lot of dialogue.





	1. Chapter 1

The Gallaghers and Balls were standing in the kitchen talking about the latest gossip around town when Debbie noticed a U-Haul truck pull up in front of the house across the street. 

“Looks like we’re getting new neighbors.” Debbie said, stating the obvious.

“Any hot bitches?” Carl asked excitedly getting up to go see for himself.

“Goddamn!” Lip and Carl said in unison when they noticed a hot, skinny chick with long black hair and a skirt so short you could almost see her ass, and a shirt that showed plenty of cleavage, but she had chucks on. She’s fucking different Lip thought to himself.

Ian got up to see what all the hype was about, he surely wasn’t expecting to see a hot ass brunette get out after the chick. The guy had on a black tank top, showing off his perfect biceps, and skinny jeans that showed his plump ass. Goddamn indeed.

“Okay this is creepy, how about we not sit here and stare at the new neighbors.” Ian finally relented.

“How is it creepy it’s not like they can see us and I’m definitely tapping that.” Carl said.

Ian just sighed and went up to his room. Maybe he should try to initiate some type of friendship with the guy. Ian has no friends, no social life besides work friends and that’s strictly at work and work consumes most of his time. What would be a good way to approach the guy though? This is Chicago nobody welcomes neighbors with cookies and shit. He will give it a try though.

The next day he sweet talks Sheila into making all different kinds of cookies. Of course she goes all out and throws in muffins and brownies as well. As he is walking to the new neighbors house he feels stupid as fuck for doing this, they are probably going to think he is some lame ass nerd. When he gets to the door he hesitates but not for long because soon it’s swinging open.

“Who are you?” It’s the girl.

“Ia- Ian Gallagher.” He stutters.

“Can I help you?” she asks eyeing him warily.

“Sorry, I live across the street and seen you guys moving in so I figured I would bring some welcome to the neighborhood treats.” Fuck that was lame as shit.  
Then they heard laughing from behind the girl, it was the sexy guy. Fuck. Ian flushed with embarrassment. Sexy guy walked up to him and grabbed the treats and walked back into the house without a word, but when he was in front of Ian the first thing he noticed now that he was up close was his eyes. They’re the most beautiful eyes he’s ever seen, bright, and blue.

“My name’s Mandy and that asshole is Mickey.” Mandy said.

Mickey.

“Thanks, do you wanna come in? It’s a mess right now.” Mandy says.

“Sure.” Ian says to quickly.

The house is definitely a mess. He decides then he is going to help them as much as he can. 

“We aren’t putting our shit in here until we get it spotless. We didn’t know it was this bad.” Mandy says.

“I don’t mind helping if you guys need it.” Ian replies.

Mandy looks shocked at that, like not to many people help them, and maybe they don’t, Ian doesn’t know.

“Sure, thanks.”

“Hey bitch have you seen my toothbrush?” Mickey shouts.

“It’s in the box in your bedroom closet assface!” 

Ian can already tell that these two are something else and he really likes Mandy so far. He might have set out to befriend Mickey but he wouldn’t mind having two, that’s if Mickey would be his friend. He’s pulled out of his thoughts by Mandy’s phone ringing.

“Hello?.... Yeah…. Yeah he is doing good but we have to hurry up and find him a job so his PO don’t flip out…. Yeah canaryville…. Okay thanks bye.”

“I know a few places hiring and I personally know the owner of one, it’s a bar right down the street.” Ian finds himself saying.

Mandy looks shocked again, but it doesn’t last long.

“Hey asshole get down here!” she shouts.

“Fuck off.” Mickey says, but he’s coming down the stairs now.

“This is Ian, he lives across the street says he knows a guy hiring at a bar and he can get you the job.” Mandy tells him.

Mickey looks Ian over. Why the fuck would this Ian guy he doesn’t even know want to help him? It’s gotta be some sort of trick to get in Mandy’s pants, but he does desperately need a job or he could end up back in jail. He was in for B&E, he was hanging out with the wrong crowd drinking and doing coke and acid. He’s glad he moved away from it now. He needs to get a job to make his mom happy as well, he hates when she’s disappointed in him. His dad died when he was 2 so he doesn’t remember much of him.

“Is it far?” he asks.

“No it’s literally a block over.” Ian replies.

“Okay you can talk to him for me and uh thanks.” Mickey says awkwardly because he’s not used to people helping them especially strangers, but he has a feeling that Ian won’t be a stranger for long.

“No problem, I’ll go talk to him now and I’ll come back after to help you guys get this shit cleaned up.” Ian says already walking to the door.

“Thanks Ian.” Mandy says.

Ian made his way to the Alibi, when he entered he only seen Vee. 

“Where’s Kev?” Ian asked.

“Bathroom.”

Ian took a seat at the bar to wait for Kev to come out. When he did Ian waved him over.

“I need you to do me a favor.” Ian said.

“What is it man?”

“I need you to give this guy Mickey a job here.” Ian said.

“Ian I need to meet this guy, interview him first, you know like a professional. Why are you so worried about helping him find a job Ian?” Kev smirked knowingly.

“Professional my ass and pleeeeease?” Ian pouted with his bottom lip stuck out. It works on  
everybody.

“Fine I’ll see what I can do.” Kev relented.

Ian walked out with an extra pep to his step, he hopes like hell this guy is gay and he can get to at least fuck him. He shouldn’t be thinking like this if he wants to befriend Mickey, but he’s hot as hell who wouldn’t want to fuck him? Kev calls that same day to ask if Mickey could start tomorrow, even better. Ian makes his way back to Mandy and Mickey’s house. Apparently Mandy has been waiting for him.

“About damn time.” she says.

“Sorry. Kev said Mickey can start tomorrow, you think that’s too soon?”

“Holy shit, hell no that’s not too soon, that’s perfect. The sooner the better thank you so much!” Mandy replied hugging the shit out of Ian.

“I hope your not doing all this just to get in my sister’s pants because i’ll still fuck you up.” Mickey said from the doorway.

“Shut up dickhead there are nice people out here.” Mandy said.

“I’m gay.” Ian blurted out because he really didn’t want Mickey to think that, but didn’t mean to just blurt it out like that.

Both siblings paused and stared at him for a minute, then Mickey shrugged his shoulders.

“Okay well thanks I can start tomorrow.” Mickey said and walked back upstairs.

“Why are all the good ones gay?” Mandy said mostly to herself.

Ian just laughed. He spent the day helping Mickey and Mandy clean up the nasty shit in their house and when they were done he was exhausted. He said goodbye and made his way home to shower and sleep, he had to get up early for work tomorrow. The next day after work he stopped by Mickey and Mandy’s house.

“Hey.” Mandy greeted

“Hey, how are things going?” Ian asked.

“Good, got some shit moved in finally. Do you play video games?” she asked.

“Who doesn’t?” Ian replied.

They sat on the couch and played GTA for what felt like hours, but when Mickey walked in the room Ian lost focus of the game completely. Mickey had on a white tank top and a pair of sweat shorts, he was so sweaty his shirt was almost completely drenched in sweat and Ian has always thought that shit was nasty until just now. It wasn’t until Mandy hit him in the arm that he realized he was staring instead of focusing on the game, but fuck if he could help it.

“Really? He’s nasty and sweaty.” Mandy said not even caring that Mickey could hear her. Ian flushed. Mickey smirked but didn’t comment.

“I’m getting in the shower anybody gotta piss before I do?” Mickey asked.

“No.” Mandy and Ian replied.

They continued with their game and when Mickey got out of the shower he came down and announced he was off to the Alibi for his first day of work. Ian decided he would stop in later to see how things were going. The played for a while longer and then smoked a joint and talked and laughed and got to know each other better. He really liked Mandy. When his high wore off and he got hungry he decides to go get some McDonalds and picked something he thought Mickey would like, to take to him. He walked into the Alibi and Mickey was behind the counter making drinks, he felt happy that he helped. He went and sat at the bar and ordered a beer.

“I got hungry so I stopped at McDonalds to get something and I got you something too, I hope you like Big Macs.” Ian said.

“Who the fuck don’t like big macs?” Mickey replied. Ian just smiled.

“So how’s it going? Do you like it so far?” Ian asked.

“Yeah, thanks for everything.” Mickey said.

“No problem, glad I could help.” Ian said.

Ian happened to glance over at Kev behind the bar and he swears he saw Kev checking out Mickeys ass, he has to be tripping, Kev isn’t gay. Even though he does work at a gay bar as well and makes bank just from that alone, that’s how they got all the shit sorted out with the Alibi.

“Where is my McDonalds Ian?” Kev asks.

“Sorry Kev.” Was all he could say, he couldn’t just say he was only thinking about Mickey.

“It’s alright thanks for bringing Mickey in he’s a good worker and the customers seem to love him.” Kev said.

Kev was looking at Mickey like he was fucking God or something. Something definitely isn’t right here. Mickey just smiled and went to the next customer.

“Why the hell are you looking at him like that?” Ian asked Kev when Mickey walked away.

“Like what?” 

“Like… like you wanna fuck him or something.” Ian said getting pissed just thinking about it.

“Shit it’s that obvious?” Kev asked clearly not noticing Ians anger.

“What the fuck you’re not gay.” Ian whisper shouted.

“Who says I can’t like pussy and dick huh? I mean look at that ass.” Kev replied staring at Mickey’s ass as he was bent over picking something up off of the floor he dropped and boy was that a beautiful ass, even clothed. Ian sighed.

“Kev I’m trying to hit that IF he’s even gay.” Ian informed him.

“Hey first come first serve right?” Kev says.

“Goddamn you.” Ian says and gets up to walk out.

“Hey!” Mickey says stopping him.

“Yeah?” Ian asks.

“Thanks for lunch. I get off in an hour will you be at the house?”

“Uh yea sure.”

“You wanna play GTA with somebody who knows what their doing?” Mickey asks.

“Yes.” Ian smiles.

“Hey Mickey would you mind staying a little later? Vee has to get home to the kids and I have some paperwork to fill out here.” Kev says making Ian pissed off again. Is he doing this shit on purpose? Is this some kind of fucking competition?

“Yeah, I need the money, how late do you need me to stay?” Mickey says giving Ian an apologetic look.

“Until close if you can.” Kev replies.

“Sure.” Mickey says. He turns to Ian.

“Sorry, tomorrow?” He asks.

“Sure, I’m gonna head out, see you tomorrow.” Ian says.

“Bye.” Mickey says.

Ian is fuming. He knows Kev did that shit on purpose, why the fuck is he all of a sudden wanting to fuck a man? It’s bullshit, and of all the men he had to pick one Ian liked.

Meanwhile at the bar Kev keeps staring at Mickey when he’s not looking. He doesn’t quite know what’s wrong with him, he’s never been attracted to a man before but fuck if he can help it. He has already told Vee and she thinks it’s some fucking joke and tells him to try it out. He sure fucking will! He doesn’t even know how gay sex works though, he has done shit at the club that he hides from Vee, but that shit’s all about him. For some reason he wants this to be all about Mickey, if it happens he doesn’t even know if the guy likes dick, he knows for sure he wants to stick his cock in that perfect ass.

“So where did you move here from?” Kev asks Mickey.

“Utah, we just felt like we needed a new start in a new place.” 

“So you picked this shithole?” Kev asked. Mickey laughed.

“So far it’s not that bad.” Mickey replied.

“No girlfriend there left behind then?” Kev asked.

“No…. I’m gay.” Mickey hesitated, not knowing how people here would take that.

Kev swears he heard Angels sing.

“Cool. So what’s your type?” Kev asked. Mickey was clearly shocked by that question.

“Uh I don’t know, I just like what I like.” was all he could think to say.

“What is it you like?” Kev asked hoping Mickey got where he was going with this.  
“Are you asking me if I top or bottom?” Mickey asked, shock clearly visible by the way his eyebrows were close to his hairline.

“Yes.” Kev said, because he’s shameless and wants to know.

“Why?”

“Just curious.”

“Your not gonna ask me how gay sex works are you?” Mickey asks.

“No Mickey I work at a gay club, I know how gay sex works.”

“Wh… you work at a gay club?”

“Yeah.”

“But your straight, they don’t even let straight guys work at gay clubs.”

“Yeah well when I went for the interview the guy saw all the attention I got and couldn’t turn me down. He said he’d give me one night and here I am still working there.” Kev laughed.

“Wow.” was all Mickey could say.

“Yeah so I’m gonna be straight up with you. I wanna fuck you.” Kev said like it was normal.

“What the fuck why?” Mickey was so shocked he couldn’t conjure a thought.

“Really? Do you not own a mirror? Have you not seen how your ass looks in those jeans?” Kev said.

When Mickey didn’t respond Kev went behind him and pressed up against Mickeys back so Mickey could feel how hard he was and started kissing on Mickeys neck. Mickey took a breath and let it happen. Kev is hot so why not? Kev made sure to leave marks on Mickeys neck and when he couldn’t take it anymore he turned Mickey around and kissed him heatedly going for the button of Mickey’s jeans, once he had that done he pulled Mickeys pants and boxers down in one swift motion so he could FINALLY see that ass bare that he’s been thinking about. They wasted no time as Kev pulled lube from his pocket and bent Mickey over the bar counter and slicked up a finger and started opening him up. Mickey moaned loudly when he felt the finger intrude him. Kev was slow at first and eventually moving faster and adding more fingers making Mickey a moaning mess. Finally Kev lubed up his cock and lined up with Mickeys entrance and pushed in moaning. Mickey felt so fucking good and was so tight he had to stop before he bottomed out so that he didn’t cum. Mickey couldn’t stop moaning, Kev was big and thick and it felt good as fuck he hadn’t fucked in so long he forgot what it felt like but he needed Kev to start moving. “Move.” Mickey said and Kev obliged starting slow and then finally setting a pace to where he was drilling into Mickey hitting that sweet spot continuously. It didn’t take Mickey long until he was cumming untouched, clenching around Kev and sending him over the edge as well. Once they were both spent Kev pulled out.

“You know this was just a one time thing right?” Kev said.

Mickey didn’t respond. What the fuck was he supposed to say? He felt dirty and used and he just wanted to go home and take a shower. He didn’t know why he even let that happen, he guesses because it’s been so long he didn’t have the will to stop it. He just gathered his things and went home, took a shower, and get some sleep. He’ll never admit it but he ended up crying that night. Nobody ever truly cared for him besides his mother and sister and he used to not care, but as he gets older he feels more unwanted, unappreciated. He wonders why people have a hard time liking him, loving him. Should he just end it? He’s tired of feeling these things and having nobody to talk to about it. He falls asleep very hurt that night.

The next day Mickey wakes up to being poked in his back.

“What the fuck?” he said sleepily.

“You promised to kick my ass in GTA.” Ian said.

“What time is it?”

“6.” Ian replied.

“Why the fuck are you waking me up at 6 in the goddamn morning?” Mickey said, moving onto his back.

“You promised to kick my ass in GTA.” Ian repeated, but then he seen the hickey on Mickeys neck and froze. He was jealous and he had no idea why and he had a feeling it was Kev. He didn’t say shit else he walked out of Mickeys house and to Kevs house. He walked up to the door and pounded on it until Kev answered, in only boxers, rubbing his eyes.

“Ian?” Kev asked.

Ian didn’t say anything he just punched Kev in the nose as hard as he could. He was seeing red, but Kev barely went back, so he headbutted him in the face as hard as he could and Kev went down. He went to go for more but.

“Ian stop!” Mickey said

Ian stopped at the sound of his voice.

“Let’s go.” Mickey demanded once he knew Ian was calm and they walked, with no destination for a long time. After a few minutes Mickey finally spoke.

“Why did you do that?” he asked.

“Because I fucking like you Mickey, okay, there I said it. I told Kev that and he told me first come first serve like your some kinda fucking food or some shit and and I seen the hickey and I just lost it okay. Think what you want I don’t care!” Ian screamed and stormed off.

“You like me?” Mickey asked trying to catch up with him, which made Ian slow down because Mickey wasn’t mad.

“Yes, clearly.” Ian replied.

Ian didn’t get another chance to react because Mickey kissed him right there. He felt electricity as soon as their lips met and it lasted until the end. Mickey broke it to come up for air and Ian whined, Mickey chuckled.

“Why didn’t you just tell me?” Mickey asked, because he wouldn’t have fucked Kev in the first place.

“Mickey, I didn’t even know you were gay, but I planned on finding out.”

“Okay well now you know what are you gonna do about it huh?” Mickey said challengingly.

Ian just kissed him again, he could kiss him forever. Mickey was everything he ever wanted and the way he felt with him felt like forever. He knew he had to go, reluctantly, apologize to Kev because he knew Mickey was his now and he planned on keeping it that way forever. Kev and himself are like family, but he felt so much rage he couldn’t describe it. He does still love Kev like family. He feels like he’s on cloud 9 right now, with Mickey holding his hand walking down the street. They go get something to eat at Sizzlers and talk, laugh, and get to know eachother better. Ian loves everything about Mickey his eyebrows, his smile, his laugh. He only wants to hear that laugh for the rest of his life. Mickey is still tired so they go to Mickey’s and lay together until Mickey falls asleep and Ian gets up and makes his way to Kevs. 

“Go away Ian you’re not hitting me again!” Kev shouted through the closed door.

Ian rolled his eyes. 

“I’m sorry okay I didn’t mean to do that. I I don’t know what came over me.” Ian said.

Kev opened the door.

“Jealousy?” Kev said.

“Yes. I talked to Mickey though and we are together. Your family Kev I really am sorry.” Ian said sincerely.

Kev hugged Ian and Ian was shocked at first but eventually hugged him back.

“It’s okay bro love makes you do crazy things. I don’t feel anything for him I told him it was just a one time thing and I think I hurt his feelings I don’t know, I might just be too cocky.” Kev said looking like he was really thinking about it.

“Okay that’s good that you don’t have feelings for him. I just wanted to say sorry, I gotta go.” Ian hugged Kev again and made his way back to Mickey’s.

When he knocked Mandy answered and let him in. She looked concerned.

“Hey I’m pretty sure I heard Mickey crying in his room last night, do you know if anything happened?” Mandy asked.

It wasn’t Ians business to say so he just shook his head. If Mickey wanted to tell her he would. This broke his heart. Mickey must have felt used and unwanted. He vowed to make sure Mickey never felt like that again and he wasn’t going to say anything about knowing. He didn’t want to embarrass his boyfriend. Mickey is definitely not unwanted or used with him. He will just have to show him how wanted and appreciated he really is.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Short chapter but I wanted to post something for you guys who asked me to add more and I wanted to end it here. Enjoy! give me feedback!

Chapter 2

 

“What has you all smiles?” Sue asked Ian while they were eating lunch. He just looked up at her and smiled.

 

“New guy?” She guessed easily.

 

“How did you know?” he asked.

 

“Nothing else makes you that happy except a piece of ass.” she laughed.

 

Ian normally didn’t do the relationship thing, he just fucked and went on his way but something about Mickey made him want to change all of that and he didn’t know what it was. Maybe the electricity he felt when they kissed or touched, or maybe how he would pay to hear Mickey laugh, or the feeling he gets when he looks into those beautiful blue eyes. This is all new to him so maybe he should share that with Mickey in case he fucks up at some point.

 

“This is more than a piece of ass.” he tells her and she looks shocked for a minute.

 

“I knew you would find someone soon, didn’t I tell you?” she said excitedly.

 

“Yes you did, but I sure as hell didn’t believe you.” he laughed. He really didn’t.

 

“So what’s his name? What’s he like? When can I meet him?” she asked excitedly.

 

“Mickey, he’s… different and he’s beautiful, but don’t ever tell him I called him that, and I don’t know yet we will have to see.” he replied.

 

“Fine, but…” she trailed off when she saw a guy coming behind Ian with a brown paper bag in his hand. It had to be him, she just smiled as he tapped Ians shoulder. Ian turned around and immediately stood up when he saw Mickey there and smiled.

 

“Hey! What are you doing here?” Ian asked

 

“I brought you lunch, thought I could check the place out.” Mickey replied looking around.

 

Sue coughed, waiting for introductions and Ian laughed.

 

“Mickey this is my friend Sue, Sue this is Mickey.” he smiled proudly.

 

“Hi.” Mickey said.

 

“Hi Mickey, nice to meet you. He said you were beautiful and boy do I agree.” she chuckled when Mickey punched Ian in the arm.

 

“You’re an asshole Sue.” Ian said with a glare.

 

“I’m a grown ass man, I’m not beautiful!” Mickey said, but he was blushing.

 

“Okay calm down, let’s go, I’ll give you a tour, bye Sue see ya later.” Ian said.

 

They walked away and walked around, Ian pointing stuff out here and there and they ended in the garage where the ambulance was. Ian was surprised at how fully invested Mickey was into learning about the place, he even asked a few questions. As if right on cue the bell rang right after his tour.

 

“Shit, I have to go.” Ian said.

 

“Okay. I’ll see you when you get off?” Mickey asked.

 

“You know the answer to that.” Ian smiled then leaned in for a kiss, Mickey happily obliged but pulled away when they heard cheering and clapping.

 

“Really guys?” Ian said, glaring at everyone.

 

“What? We never thought we would see this.” Eddie said.

 

“Fuck off Eddie!” Ian said.

 

“What does that mean?” Mickey asked.

 

“I’ll tell you later okay, I have to go.” Ian replied and kissed him passionately.

 

“Okay I’ll see you when you get off. Bye.” Mickey said.

 

“Bye!” Ian said and went in for another kiss. Mickey chuckled.

 

“Come on Gallagher!” Sue demanded with a smile.

 

“I’m coming!” Ian said and finally left.

 

Mickey stood there for a minute after Ian left wondering what that guy meant. He’s sure Ian has been in relationships before, maybe he just hasn’t for a while or something, I mean look at the guy he has to get hit on all the time, he’s hot as hell. He was interupted from his thoughts by a locker door slamming shut. Some guy was walking towards him with a smile.

 

“Hey, I’m Caleb, are you new?” Caleb said.

 

“Uh no I was just bringing Ian lunch.” Mickey replied. The guy looked shocked as hell at that.

 

“Ian? Ian Gallagher? You were bringing him lunch?” he asked laughing. Mickey was confused now.

 

“Um yeah why?” he asked.

 

“Are you his boyfriend?” Caleb asked, still laughing. 

 

“Why the fuck are you laughing? I am, what’s wrong with that?” Mickey said, starting to get angry. The guy stopped laughing and put his hands up in surrender.

 

“Nothing at all, it’s just, he has always said he will never do relationships, he just fucks.” he said and Mickey felt panic rise inside of him. 

 

“Did did you guys fuck?” he stuttered, he didn’t even know why he was asking, he really didn’t want to know. The guy laughed again.

 

“No, not gonna lie I tried though, but he wouldn’t fuck somebody he works with. Pretty smart move actually.” 

 

Mickey let out a breath he didn’t realize he was holding. Thank God, he did not want to meet somebody Ian fucked.

 

“Oh okay.” was all he could say.

 

“Nice to meet you, I’m glad you brought that up from the jump because I was gonna try to get your number.” Caleb chuckled and walked away.

 

This place must be flooded with gays. He rarely got hit on back in Utah and he comes here and has already fucked somebody and has a different guy as a boyfriend and now this guy just flat out tells him he was going to try to get his number? Shit. This is crazy. He walks home and sits on the couch beside Mandy.

 

“Where’s Ian?” she asks sarcastically because she’s a bitch like that.

 

“Shut up he’s at work.” he answers anyway.

 

“I can’t believe you got a boyfriend before I did and he’s hot too.” she said with a disgusted voice.

 

“Fuck off and don’t call him hot you’re not allowed.” he replied. She just smirked.

 

“He has brothers right?” she chuckled at Mickeys frown.

 

“Yeah but don’t even think about it.” he said.

 

“Why not?”

 

“Fucking because that would be weird and then Ian would probably wanna go out on fucking double dates and shit.” Mickey said.

 

“That would be fun. You don’t think so?” Mandy asked with a smirk.

 

“Shut up.” he replied and got up to go to his room.

 

Mickey ended up dozing off and falling asleep. He woke up to Ian staring at him, with his big doe eyes, and playing with his hair. He was still in his work uniform.

 

“What are you doing?” Mickey asked.

 

“Nothing, am I being creepy?” Ian asked, stopping and standing up. Mickey just smiled.

 

“No Ian you’re not being creepy.” Ian visibly relaxed and Mickey laughed.

 

“Mandy wants to meet my brother, Lip.” Ian said and Mickey groaned loudly.

 

“I’m not going on double dates with them if they hit it off.” Mickey said with finality. Ian chuckled.

 

“Why not?” Ian asked just to get a rise out of Mickey. Mickey groaned again, two can play this game, he smirked.

 

“Fine I will. By the way some guy from your job asked me for my number after you left.” Mickey said, smirk still firmly planted. He watched Ians facial expression change from shocked, because Mickey agreed to the double date, to angry within seconds.

 

“Who was it?” he asked so calmly that it kinda scared Mickey. The look on his face was far from calm and it was turning Mickey on, how jealous and protective Ian was getting over him. He kept his face neutral though and continued.

 

“Caleb.” Mickey answered simply. Ian rolled his eyes, he should have known.

“Of course, you you didn’t give it to him did you?” Ian stuttered. Mickey’s smirk broke out into a full blown smile.

 

“Why the hell would I do that Ian?” Mickey finally broke and Ian let out a sigh of relief.

 

“I I don’t know, I do know he’s a good liar and sweet talker though.”

 

“Yeah? How do you know that?”

 

“Because he’s tried multiple times to get the D Mickey.” Mickey chuckled.

 

“It didn’t work?” Mickey kept at it.

 

“No Mickey it didn’t work.” Ian sighed. “Can we talk about something else?” Mickey laughed.

 

“Fine. You look so hot in that uniform, why haven’t you tried to fuck me yet?” Mickey asked because he really wanted to know and he’s not one to beat around the bush. He hasn’t been in many relationships, but the ones he has been in the dating happened after the fucking. Ian sighed.

 

“I wanna fuck you so bad, you don’t understand how bad, but I don’t want you to think that that’s all I want from you because it’s not.” Ian replied so earnestly, and staring straight into his eyes, that it caught Mickey off guard.

 

“What do you want from me?”

 

“I just want you, I want to take you out and show you off and I want to learn everything there is to know about you. I want you to meet my family and show up to my job to bring me lunch.” Ian said and smiled. Mickey couldn’t help but smile back. He’s never had somebody say shit like that to him, he never thought he deserved it. Ian makes him feel like he is worth something and maybe he is. He hasn’t had a bad life but he has never had any luck in the relationship department, he’s even had a few men actually tell him that he’s only good for a quick fuck. He never realized how much it affected him until now, how much he actually believed it.


End file.
